


The Blessed Ladies of Nihon

by IllyasJames



Series: Happy Ever After [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri had their troubles getting together.But none were as big as the hurdles Hina and Sakura had to overcome to get their happily ever afters.This is a part of a series. It is advised to read part one Chosen Path first, as this story is meant to give more background information to that. But it and all the other extra's also serve to help make the Follow up story Given path slightly easier to understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Hina and Sakura's story. These ladies had their story time i the main drastically cut due to the timeline mishap, but they are of great importance and fantastic characters. So they deserved to get their own tale. 
> 
> It is cut in two with part 2 coming tomorrow, for the timeline fixing took longer than expected and I want to be certain it is done right. :}

The Blessed Ladies of Nihon 

Hina opens the small lacquered box her great-uncle had sent her for her birthday. She utters a small prayer to her favorite deity that it is a positive response to the letter she had sent him a few months earlier. Sakura is sitting up slightly more upright hoping that her cousin and friend got the response she was hoping for. 

“Ahrg.” Hina growls at the content of the box. “That man is as bad as father. I am seriously doubting he even read my letter. Seems that he either had an assistant go over it or just glanced at it.” Sakura leans forward to look in the box. 

Lying on the silk lining is a more than wonderful kanzashi, looking like small bell flowers blown from colored glass attached to a silver pin. A beautiful gift for a seventeen year old, but so clearly not meant for what Hina had asked about she can understand her cousins annoyance. 

The door slides open and nine year old Kibi slips in, quickly looking back into the hall before closing the door. She turns to give her sister a big grin. 

“I just listened in to father and mother going on about something that had to do with you Hina. I bet they'll send either Nao over to get you or Suzuka will try to get a praise in doing it.” 

Sakura looks up. “Are you certain?”

All three of them look at the box. Could Hina get into trouble over receiving a gift from the Emperor. 

Hina grabs the kanzashi dropping backwards on her bed using her strong arm to fling the hairpin into the ceiling. Where it shines along a few others she disposed off in a similar matter over the years. 

“I'm surprised your parents never seem to spot them.” Sakura looks at Hina. “Surely they should know what you've done. With the ease your staff likes to talk.” 

Hina just snorts. “They are too busy kissing my fathers boots to ever bother looking higher than their own ankles. I swear, this place is designed to slowly suck all the life out of all that step over the threshold.” 

Before anything more can be said they hear eager footsteps coming towards the door. Realizing it must be Suzuka coming their way both Sakura and Kibi jump onto their feet and move to stand behind Hina's dressing screen. 

Surely it is indeed her three year younger sister that enters with an eager look on her face. “Hina. Father wants you to join him and mother immediately in the tea room. We have visitors they wish to introduce to you and Sakura. Do you know where I can find her? Nao said she might be in the library but I doubt that.” 

Hina sighs. “If Nao says Sakura is in the library she must be right. After all, were else could she be at this time of day?” 

Suzuka pinches her lips in a fashion not unlike their father.

“That would be an excellent question. Do get ready, mother said you needed to be presentable.”

“And I will.” Hina slowly rises from her bed straightening her full length to tower over her sister. “Now leave so that I can. I'm sure you have more important things to do than wait on me.” 

“Meanie.” The door slams behind Suzuka making it shake a bit. 

“I wish she wasn't so keen in always trying to be on uncle's good side. She is a clever girl.” 

Kibi bites her lip and looks a bit conflicted, causing Hina to get worried. 

“You are angry at father again, aren't you Hina?” Large eyes ask for an explanation. 

“I am little one.” Hina sighs. “It seems that unlike our older cousins I am not permitted to move to a higher education after high school. I am yet to know why but the guidance counselor informed me it was no use to even bother with entry exams.” 

Her eyes move to the empty lacquered box lying discarded on her desk. “I had hoped I could make great uncle see that for our next generation to be better he should insist on all of us to become better educated.” 

“Maybe somebody should hit father.” On the quick intake her sister and cousin give her Kibi just shrugs her shoulders. “Why not. He always tells mother that if we are not able to retain the new information she is forcing on us fast enough to put some force behind it. With how eager he is in dealing it I would think he might be in need of receiving it too.” 

Sakura fastens Hina's Obi a bit more forcefully than strictly necessary when she is simultaneously trying to hold her laughter. “Kibi dear, one day you will learn that a Lady simply does not strike a man. It is unmannerly.” 

Kibi snorts like she has herd Hina do many a times. “Well maybe I have no interest in being a Lady then if one is unable to have the right to strike back.” 

After also fixing Sakura in one of Hina's spare kimono's the two girls leave the room only to be waited for by Nao and Kazumi. Both assistants give an approving glance over their outfits before guiding the girls to the tearoom. 

“Kazumi?” Hina looks at her closest allies after her cousin and sister. “Do you know why father called for us, and who these visitors might be we are to meet?” 

“No my Lady and by the look on your father's face I fear not much good can come from this meeting either.” Kazumi scrunches her nose. 

“Perhaps it has something to do with Rus.” Sakura's voice comes barely over a whisper. “Could it be that?” 

Nao shakes her head. “I think not Lady. Do not forget it has only been three years since the new Emperor came to power, and for now all agreements seem to hold.” She looks a bit worried. “I fear it is a far more unpleasant situation at hand.” 

Before either girl can ask they arrive at the tea room and as Suzuka is standing in wait outside to announce their arrival they just have to see what it is that awaits them. 

Upon entry they notice how formal the setting is and are both amazed to see Sakura's mother also present. It has to be of great importance for her to be here and not back at home, which means only one thing. 

Hina's eyes move over to the people sitting at the other end of the table. The older man and woman are both dressed in absolute fine attire, the two young man between them are equally dressed proper. 

Realizing this must be a wedding negotiation she takes Sakura's hand and scrunches her nose before making a quick bow. 

“Greetings Father, Mother, aunt Miwa, and our honorable guests. I hope we have not let you wait to long.” 

“Oh what a wonderfully proper bow.” The older Lady turns to Hina's mother. “You have clearly taught them well your Ladyship.” 

Hina's mother's smile looks a bit restrained, enough so to tell Hina she is not fully aboard this situation. Just not enough against it to stop it from happening. She also sees her mother's shoulders tense when Father makes it clear they are to sit down. 

Both girls slowly move to the table, wondering if they are to sign any official papers today. Surely they will get more time to actually see if they agree to the union.

“Hina, Sakura, it pleases me I can finally introduce to you Mister Mihara Misaki, his wife Mihara Emi, and their sons Mihara Yukito and Mihara Nozomu.” Prince Naozane looks really pleased. 

Both Hina and Sakura say it is a pleasure to be introduced. The snide pinch she gets in her side makes it clear they were supposed to have put the word finally in there, as if they had known of them before that day. 

The next two hours make it clear that the arrangements for this meeting were made perhaps years ago already, and that Naozane had deliberately left them in the dark about it. Hina feels her blood cooling when it becomes adamant that neither she nor Sakura will be asked for their opinion. By the pleased sounds the Mother of the two future grooms makes it seems they will both find them selves hoisted in wedding attire before the year is out. 

“Your Lordship,” Mihara Yukito makes a sudden interruption “my brother and I are pleased to finally meet the young ladies we were told so much about. But as we have only just arrived back from overseas and we do not wish to overdue this first formal meeting, might I suggest we set a date for a second one to set any more details down.” 

He smiles calmly. “After all you would agree that no good deals can be made on a jetlag.”

Naozane doesn't look any bit pleased that he is interrupted in what he was doing but, with both Yukito's parents nodding he can't simply refuse.

“Of course. Which would be the best time for this? I am a busy man and will soon have to return for my job to the main palace. I,” he shakes his head “we were hoping to have this all decided before that date so that I could formally inform the family of my daughter and niece's great fortune.” 

“We can continue in say a week from now. Surely that is of no inconvenience.”

Naozane smiles bitterly. “No inconvenience at all.” 

After that they are to say goodbye to these men who after listening to all their accomplishments have to be closer to thirty than to twenty, they are ushered out of their room to prepare for dinner. 

Sakura's mother only nods in her daughters direction before following Hina's mother out of the room. Nao and Kazumi stand to wait for them, informing them that they had managed to get Suzuka to go back to her room. 

It doesn't take long for Sakura to start crying, silently bitter tears run down her cheeks to drop on her kimono while she walks. Hina though feels no need for crying, in all honesty she is simply to angry to even consider it an option.

Before stepping into her room she turns to Nao and Kazumi. “I want you to find out everything you can find about Mihara Yukito and Mihara Nozomu, if anything we might still have a chance to stop these weddings. It might be slim, it might seem impossible, but if it is out there I will find it and take it. No one but me decides who I become wife to. Especially not Father.”

part 2 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina strikes a deal with her betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be so long. This entire story was only set to be about 3k max.   
> Instead just chapter 2 is 3k and we aren't even in Nihon yet.
> 
> Also it says three comes out tomorrow but it could also be Saturday if chapter 3 becomes as long as this one.
> 
> I just realized that for the next two installments to not be overly filled with explanations I need the info out in this one.Hence this went from a one-shot to a 3 chapter piece. :}
> 
> Now I'm gonna fix up chapter 1 of Given Path and hopefully post that tonight. Or I'll be a whole day late with that. :}

Mihara Yukito looks up from the paperwork strung about on his desk when his secretary enters his office to inform him that a Lady Hina is present to speak to him. For a moment he is tongue tied about what to tell his secretary, the man being too professional to properly appreciate his honest reaction, before settling on telling him to let her in. 

Realizing he is left with no time to make his desk look organized he decides to sit and act as if he is extremely busy, for he doesn't want his soon to be fiance to think he is not a man worthy of her attention. 

He hears the door open, his assistant introduce her before being closed again. 

It takes him a few seconds to realize no other sound can be heard. So he looks up.

“Are you done pretending to be busy to hide that you are a bit of a cluttered mess?” Hina looks at him calmly. “Cause if you are I can step out and wait for you to get this act done?” 

“It seems you are one to get right down to your point.” Yukito leans back, a smile on his lips. “I was afraid your parents had taught you to be a perfect wife. This personality suits your air better. Now why are you here?” 

Hina walks over to the desk drops her school bag next to the chair in front of it and sits down. Putting not a single crease of her school uniform out of place. Reminding Yukito that she is still very much a girl, something her mature look the day before at her parents place had hidden quite well. 

The look on her face though is that of a determined young woman, one he is growing more interested in by the second. 

“Why I am here is fairly simple. I don't know what you were told, but till Sakura and I entered that tea room yesterday we had never heard of a single person in your family. Nor were we in any way aware we are to be used as means to get my father his way.” 

Yukito leans back in his chair, his mind racing. Surely the girl has to say this in jest, but after studying her face for a moment or two he sees the honesty in her eyes. The honesty and the strength to carve her own way in life. 

“Then it must have been quite a shock. Especially as had I not interrupted yesterday's meeting the papers would be as good as signed already. I assume you are here to ask for some time to get used to the situation.” 

Hina shakes her head slowly, making Yukito almost sigh, before opening her mouth. “I'm here to inform you that I, nor Sakura for that matter, have any interest in becoming anyone's wife.” She sighs deeply. “Poorly I know father well enough that if you and your brother simply stop the negotiations he will just dredge up some other hopeful suitor.” 

“Then?” Yukito awaits the girls reaction when she slowly tips her head sideways as if she had not expected such a reaction. 

“We were hoping to be able to attend college, university even, get our bachelors, our masters. My dream has never been to just be pretty arm candy, or a trophy wife with nothing to show for myself.” Hina's eyes start to shine with held in anger. “Our family is bad enough as it is with their belief that woman are inheritable less able to succeed. Not to mention, having nothing but a high school diploma will basically trap me in this marriage. I have nothing to gain from this arrangement but everything to lose.” 

Yukito thinks back to the conversation the day before, the meek way both the mothers had simply let the Prince do all the talking. He had found their responses lackluster, fearing his future wife had no back to hold herself up with. Now it seemed she was more than able to stand on her own two feet, but was being tied down by her upbringing. 

“So an arrangement then. One that makes your father think my brother and I are still the ones to marry but that will allow you and your cousin the means to attend school to chase the education you clearly want.” He awaits her reaction, seeing some hesitation and suspiscion in her eyes. 

“If possible without the actual threat of marriage, but even I know that will be very unlikely.” 

Yukito leans back, raises his hand when she wants to say something else, then uses the phone to call his brother. 

The time it takes Nozomu to come to the office is spend in complete silence, neither of them breaking eye contact for more than the obligated blinking to keep their eyes moist. 

“You called brother? Have you found something wrong with the contracts presented?” Nozomu's question halts in a slight squeak when he spots Hina sitting in front of the desk. “Uhm, Lady Hina, I was not aware you were present.” 

“Sit down Nozomu,” the tone in which Yukito speaks makes Nozomu pull up his eyebrow “it seems we have some planning to do.” 

~

Naozane looks at the revised marriage deals he has lying in front of himself that Sunday, he has to go over it several times to even believe he is reading the words on them correctly. Certainly there have to be some characters with their strokes a bit off to spell the words he thought he was going to read. 

“As you can see, Your respectable Prince Naozane, my brother and I have gone over what we desire of our wives in the past week and came to a very sturdy conclusion.” Yukito smiles, Nozomu nods to emphasize his brothers words, both Lord and Lady Mihara just sit there a bit overwhelmed.

“I can see. But why postpone the wedding for after they have completed their education. Surely they could do some classes while being wives.” He smiles a cool smile. 

“Some classes yes, but not a complete educational load.” Yukito ceeps his voice calm and reasonable. “After all, once the marriage is a fact they will also have to spend a lot of their times fulfilling their duties as such by our sides. We have no interest in uneducated wives that are nothing but decoration, the Mihara conglomerate can only grow if we have wives that can carry it along with us.” 

Naozane looks taken aback. He had not expected such a rebuttal and surely he was not pleased with it. His mind races to find a good reason to refuse, never getting the words formed before Lord Mihara takes the word.

“I understand this is a bit sudden, but Yukito and Nozomu have shown us their plans to expand our business in the next few years. They will be very busy, and as they declared horrible husbands to be with for new brides. Rather they want the stress of expansion behind us so that once the Ladies are educated to their content and our company flourishes it's new beginning can be celebrated with a large wedding to show all of our resolution for the future.” 

“Elegantly spoken.” Hina's mother speaks softly. Non miss the hard look Naozane gives her before straightening his face again. “Please be not vexed dear. After all you get your wish to see our child and niece securely in a proper union still.” 

Realizing he is greatly outnumbered, not to mention he would look a fool if he would decline, Naozane leans over the contact before him again. “I will only request two stipulations. The first is as it is your desire to see them educated I will ask you to also deliver the funds for them to do so. After all it is clear you will reap the benefits of that education in the end.” 

Yukito simply smiles indulgently, seems Hina had been right about her father in that aspect. So he wonders if she had also been right about the second thing he would ask. Not surprised in the least when he indeed lays down the second of his requests. He looks at his brother and to all but his and Hina's surprise Nozomu pulls a second contract from his pocket. 

“Neither of those requests are unreasonable and thus we agree. You can check for yourself that they are incorporated in this contract correctly.” 

To his intense frustration Naozane has to come to the conclusion that it is indeed listed as such, then his eyes fall on a small byline that had not been in the first. 

“What's this.” He jabs at the paper as if to punish a personal offense.

“Clearly it is as it is stated. Till the engagement of either Hina or Sakura is formally announced no other Lady attached to the house of Naozane, which means your other two daughters and one more niece if I am not mistaken, can be announced to be wed. My brother and I stand on the right of First.” Nozomu smiles coldly. “As you have said, it is our investment after all.”

“Are you saying?” her mother looks up. “That you will also provide with the education of the other three?” Her eyes move towards her husband, seeing the look on her face she quickly closes her mouth and looks back at her hands. 

Yukito has a hard time holding his face calm, feeling every need to express his disapproving feelings towards the ease in which the Lady Naozane had relented. Only then realizing that neither her nor Sakura's mother had been introduced as anything other than his wife, and the wife of her brother. 

Hina had informed them not to use their names to personally, he had not realized soon enough she had meant not to use them at all. He had seen anger flash in the Prince's eyes, only now putting that moment together when Nozomu had said their names out loud. He needs to set things right.

“We have every intention to see that all the Ladies are suited wives. For they will reflect on our unions as much as our own will.” He smiles at Naozane. “People talk more freely more often and we will not have them taint our names in any way.”

Seeing his cold words ease and clearly please the Prince neither Yukito or Nozomu is surprised to see the man eagerly take out his stamp and put it in the designated spot on the paper. With it sealing the girls fate as he thinks he has had it planned. Theirs parents are quick to follow. 

~

Hina stretches her shoulders while dropping a pile of books on her writing desk. “I can't believe we are to write two dissertations this semester for the same course. That woman is an enormous bully.” 

She looks at the smiling face of her cousin, Iwa, sitting in her dorm rooms windowsill looking out over the courtyard of the University Hina and Sakura picked for their Master educations.

“She is. But her son is a very fine young man, so somewhere in her their had to have been some good once.” Iwa turns to look at her cousin, a sad smile on her lips. 

“Grand-Uncle has sent me a note. It seems he is certain the arrangements for this treaty will be concluded in favor of Nihon soon.” She looks out of the window. “I am to return to Nihon and prepare for my upcoming union with the Crown Prince of Rus.” 

Hina discards her books to walk over to her older cousin and hug her tightly. “I am so sorry Iwa. There should be a way but I can't see it.” Iwa's shoulders sag. “Do you have to leave at once or can you be here for my birthday?” 

All hopes on having some time get dashed when Iwa shows her the train ticket that was purchased in her name. The date is equal to that of this day, leaving no room to think at all. 

“My only luck is that our illustrate Emperor wants me to drop by the Lord of Lucern, lay a finger on the pulse to see in which preference they are beating.” Iwa moves her hand to her neck, already missing the comfortable feel her stethoscope normally gives her. 

“Seeing as his nephew is rumored to be the Crown Prince's best friend, I think your father whispered that an improptu meeting could be a way to settle the deal faster.” A cold chuckle. “After all an arranged marriage over a treaty is so much more favorable if the people involved already have a favor towards one another.” 

“That does sound like a plan concocted by my father indeed.” Hina takes out her phone to send a quick text to Sakura, knowing her cousin would want to see Iwa before she left as well. “That man is still enraged that me and Sakura were given permission by our betrothals to come to Paris for our education. He just can't be happy unless everyone else is as miserable in life as he is.” 

Their small goodbye party with a small bottle of wine and some croissants is hastily interrupted when Iwa's PA Ochiyo comes in to warn them Iwa is to leave or they will miss their train. 

It is also Ochiyo who delivers the message less than four days later that shakes Hina's plans on their foundation, knowing word is yet to be out to Nihon she calls Yukito and informs him of what transgressed with her cousin. 

Yukito listens calmly, after five years accustomed to Hina's bright mind. “Are you certain you can pull this off? It sounds like a great risk. If your father at any moment suspects your intentions.” He deliberately leaves the rest unsaid. 

“I know. I also know he will demand our immediate return to Nihon when this comes out, so any interference you can pull there is greatly appreciated. I am so close to finishing my studies it would be a sorry waste.” 

“Come to Nihon when demanded,” Yukito states calmly “that way he can not accuse you of defiance. Once here leave it to me to convince him to allow you to at least finish your studies. You might have less freedoms than you have now but that should be a small price to pay for your freedom in the end.” 

~

Her diploma ends up being sent to their house in Nihon, as is Sakura's, after being allowed to follow her classes online and going back for her tests and final exams. Suzuka was keen enough to drop her course, stating her bachelor would be sufficient, Yukiko had not picked her masters yet, so there was no asking her, and Kibi had only just turned sixteen so Hina fears her baby sister will never see more than the high school she is currently attending. 

Their father and uncle is out of the house for most days, leaving their formal educations into the traditional duties of a wife over to their mother and aunts. It is rigorous and mind dulling, leaving no doubt they are expected to cut out any hint of a personality to make their mothers content. 

On days that Naozane is at their home he insists on holding gatherings with the betrothals to have them showcase their new skills. At one of those evenings while serving Yukito his tea she is close enough to whisper in his ear that she planted the idea in her father's head and it seemed to be blossoming. The soft smile they share is quickly interrupted by Naozane claiming she is taking to long and laziness is a bad trait in a wife. 

~

Sakura had been their during that first meeting, dreading her future crumbling before she could even try and get a hold on it. When Hina had promised her that she would take care of it she had thought it to be a foolish endeavor. Her pillow had been soaked in bitter tears that evening. 

When Hina had returned the next day, skipping out two classes to go over the office the Mihara conglomerate resided in, surely these man were not going to change their plans just for the plea of a young girl, with a smile on her lips and the insurance all would be well, she had been too scared to genuinely believe it could be true. She had spend most of the week fearing for the shoe to drop, feeling nothing but shocked static when she had eyed the contract her uncle had been presented with. She might have squeezed Hina's hand slightly more forceful than technically proper. 

Going away to Berlin for their bachelors and getting accepted to Paris for their masters had been a downright dream. Sakura had never believed she would see more of the world than the capital city they lived in and the rooms of whichever house her chosen husband would decide to store her in. 

Sakura had excelled in her chosen direction, keeping the business minor only as a means to show her notes and grades to her uncle. The attendant Yua who had been sent along them to make certain they were not in any way misbehaving had become a good friend and close ally very fast. 

It had been a great joy for Hina when Yua had turned out to be a master Shogi player, as many saw it as a male game unfit for Ladies of any birth. Due to this Sakura had spent many an evening working on her penmanship for class or pleasure watching the two of them go in fiercely not even considering letting the other off easy. At least two of the poems Sakura had managed to publish in varies school prints had been about these two properly dressed women snarling at one another as if they were aged generals reliving battles of yonder years. 

Publications she will never be able to share with anyone but her closest circle at home, for they speak of her desire to be free. Free to write the words always bubbling inside her, free to travel to places to find more words, more stories, more, just simply more. 

When Iwa manages to escape their families clutches she is both happy for her cousin and scared for her future. Hina promised there was a plan, it was a different plan than the one before as they could not use Iwa anymore, but if done right it was an even better plan. 

She had sent some of her writing to Nozomu, lightly glued to the letters she knew would be read by his mother and briefed back to her uncle, he had sent back words of encouragement. If marriage had not been the sword dangling above them perhaps she could have seen him as a friend. One that knew of the worlds within and supported her desire to explore them. 

Both Hina and Sakura had been amazed when they had tried to talk with Yukiko about their plan, their mutual cousin had been supportive telling them they would do all she could but that she herself had no objections to become her betrothal's wife. When Kibi had told them they had already been sweet on each other even before they had been formally 'introduced'. 

Now uncle Naozane had called them all in the tearoom to inform them of important matters. The man looked absolutely satisfied, which was quite a fright to see. 

“I have called you here this afternoon to tell you girls some wonderful news. The Rus Empire finally bowed down to acknowledge the Nihon superior way of trading and there is a propose treaty written and signed.”

Sakura looks at her hands in her lap, wishing she could reach out and hold Hina's just to calm her nerves. 

“This means that in just a few days time we will be all traveling to Rus. Once there you five will be among the eleven Ladies presented to the Crown Prince to choose his wife from. So go pack and be certain to be presentable, our family honor resides on your shoulders now.”

Part 3 coming Tomorrow (or Saturday depending on workload).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues in Given Path chapter 1/4: Wednesday November 21st; Bright lights over Joseon.  
> Followed by Taken Path Chapter 1/3: Friday November 30th; Lucerne Get-a-Way  
> And a Grand Finale on December 7th as that is my birthday. :}  
> But first;  
> Happy Ever After extra story 4: Thursday November 22th; The blessed Ladies of Nihon (a Hina and Sakura story)part 3
> 
> Warning; due to major editing I might be a day late with them. Hadn't realized how much changed since I originally started working on them. :}

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues in Given Path chapter 1/4: Wednesday November 21st; Bright lights over Joseon.  
> Followed by Taken Path Chapter 1/3: Friday November 30th; Lucerne Get-a-Way  
> And a Grand Finale on December 7th as that is my birthday. :}  
> But first;  
> Happy Ever After extra story 4: Tuesday November 20; The blessed Ladies of Nihon (a Hina and Sakura story) part 2.


End file.
